


Just Friends

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Confession, Cute, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just Friends, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette finally musters up the courage to ask out Adrien. What is his reaction?(This work was written  for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Just Friends.)





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt to write for the Adrinette April 2019 prompts. Maybe not all of them though... we will see.
> 
> I will still continue updating my other fic, Phone Call History, despite this so if you're reading that, I haven't forgotten about it!

"This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. The day of confession," Marinette whispered to herself as calmly as possible. She was trying to suppress her emotions to maintain a cool head, otherwise she knew she would lose it.

With the defeat of Hawkmoth and the support of a literal God in her purse, Marinette was certain she could do this. She was ready. She was born to do this.

Taking a deep, steady breath, Marinette willed with all her power for this to be true.

Whether she was actually, truly, _honestly_ ready or not was a separate matter and not one that would be addressed at this time. Not if she wanted to remain sane.

Looking around the building to make sure the coast was clear, Marinette searched for and very quickly located her target.

Inhaling deeply, she belted out, "Adrien!! Over here!" while wildly flailing her arms to get his attention.

Adrien's head snapped to her direction as he neared the building. A smile spread across his face as he saw her and he made his way over to her secluded area.

Her _confession corner_ , if you will.

"Hey Marinette, what are you doing over here? Aren't you going to be late for class?" Adrien glanced at his watch. "It starts in about a minute."

"Yes! Class! I know, I have class." Marinette gasped. "I mean, we. We have class. Yes, I know."

"Okay... so shall we get going?" Adrien chuckled and was about to turn around and lead the way.

"NO! I mean, yes! B-but, not yet." Adrien stopped and gave her his full attention. Marinette reminded herself to breathe and paused for a moment to collect herself. "I need to tell you something first."

Seeing the serious expression on her face, Adrien decided to stay and listen. Friends were more important than attending the first few minutes of class. "Sure, I'm all ears," he encouraged with a patient smile.

Steeling herself, she balled her fists and stood up straight, her chest puffed out as if with pride. She looked straight into his eyes and blurted out as fast as she could, "Ilikeyouasmorethanafriendplease gooutwithme!"

Stunned, he waited a moment. When she remained silent, he asked, "Do you mind repeating that?" Adrien could see the tension release from her shoulders as they drooped and she looked down timidly at her feet.

"I like you. A-as more than a friend." Marinette let out a shuddering breath. "Please... go out with m-me?" she asked with her voice pitching up to a quiet squeak at the end. She desperately wanted to look up and see his reaction but the fear coursing through her was overwhelming.

There was a pregnant pause as Adrien struggled to find an appropriate response. Finally, he quietly said, "Thank you, Marinette. I'm flattered. And you're amazing, really."

Marinette felt her heart give a dull, painful thump as she waited for the rest.

"But I think we should stay just friends." Adrien put his hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "Besides, I'm in love with Ladybug."

"I AM LADYBUG, YOU MORONIC MODEL KITTEN!" Marinette shrieked as she shot up in bed and hit Adrien with her memory foam pillow.

"W-whoa! Mari, what?! What did I do??" Adrien raised his hands defensively, having been suddenly rudely awoken from his peaceful slumber, as Marinette mercilessly whacked him with the pillow. "What are you even talking about? I already know you're Ladybug."

Marinette suddenly stopped thrashing her pillow like a psychotic murderer and took in her surroundings.

"Oh. It was just a bad dream," Marinette's breathing slowed down as her mind caught up with reality. "Well, more like a nightmare."

Adrien took the opportunity to rub her back soothingly as he sat up to look at her. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'd rather not relive again how blind and dumb we were as teenagers."

" _Pfft_. Totally fair. Shall we go back to sleep then?" Adrien yawned.

"Only if you promise me that you will never say that I'm _'just a friend'_ ever again."

Seeing the pout on her face, Adrien was unable to suppress the laughter that bubbled from his lips.

"Mari, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I scarred you so bad." Despite his big, dorky grin, he did seem genuinely apologetic so Marinette immediately forgave him.

"Make the promise like we always do," Marinette demanded with a tired whine.

Adrien kissed her forehead, nose, chin, both cheeks, and then let his lips linger on her lips for several seconds. "I promise, Wifeyboo."

Marinette smiled in satisfaction, then kissed his forehead, nose, chin, both cheeks, then paused.

With a smirk, she murmured, "It's a promise, Hubbyboo," and pushed him down into the sheets to ravish his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The dream trope is too fun. I almost went the April Fools route initially, but this was easier and cuter than my original idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And as always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are deeply appreciated and fill me with immense joy. ❤


End file.
